


Cuando te conocí

by Dessiel



Category: Las Memorias del Juramento - Joseph Michael Brennan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessiel/pseuds/Dessiel
Summary: Kiran tenia miedo, rabia y odiaba su destino, prisionero de su deber, se encuentra solo en una Casa que no es la suya, atrapado hasta que pasen las lluvias y el cielo se despeje.Hasta que unos ojos azules le hacen ver que tal vez no esta tan solo como él piensa.Esta la historia entre Kiran y Razen , como se conocieron y como surgió el amor entre ambos.





	1. Ojos Azules

Capitulo 1 .- Ojos Azules 

 

 

¡¡¡Padre!!!  – gritaba un joven Kiran, desesperado, asustado – ¡¡¡Padre!!! ¿Porque me dejas aquí?, ¡explícame!

No hay nada que explicar Kiran – dijo Asur Shakai, señor de la Casa de las Fieras – desde hoy le servirás a Asur Tharisag en nombre de nuestra casa, hasta que el señor de la casa de las Espinas lo estime conveniente.

¿Qué?, ¿servir? Padre, no entiendo de que hablas, por favor explícame - pregunto una vez mas Kiran, tratando de esconder el creciente miedo en su corazón que como una enredadera iba estrujando y devorando todo el valor que se supone un dios debe poseer.

Nuestra casa ahora le debe pleitesía a Asur Tharisag y a su casa, Kiran, yo volveré a nuestra Casa, como el líder que soy, pero tú hijo mío, debes quedarte aquí, como símbolo de la unión de las dos casas.

Prisionero – dijo Kiran casi en un suspiro – Soy un prisionero.

Si – sentencio su padre – cuando la temporada del monzón termine, se te permitirá volver a casa, eres mi heredero y se tratara como tal, y espero que tú te comportes a la altura del futuro señor de la Casa de las Fieras, estos serán tus aposentos

Mi cárcel – dijo Kiran, cortando el discurso de su padre, Asur Shakai le devolvió una mirada dura y Kiran solo pudo desviar la mirada

Suficiente vergüenza hemos sufrido con esta derrota Kiran – dijo Asur Shakai, posando una mano en el hombro de su hijo -  no hagas que me avergüenza también de ti, te veré dentro de una temporada – y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a un Kiran con la mirada fija en el suelo

Cuando ya no se escucharon pasos fuera de su habitación, Kiran sintió que sus rodillas le fallaban, quería gritar, llorar, pedir explicaciones, porque se le otorgaba semejante castigo, hacia solo unos meses que había ascendido a la condición de dios, pero aún no conseguía ninguna de las marcas rituales de su casa, ¿tal vez por eso su padre lo apartaba de él y de su hogar?

Nada tenia sentido, mil y una preguntas corrían por la mente del joven dios guerrero y sin embargo ninguna tenia respuesta, no supo cómo ni cuándo había comenzado a llorar, se sentía débil y patético, el era Asur Harashad , el dios siempre joven, lleno de vida y alegría, pero que sin embargo se sentía morir.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el suelo de su nueva habitación llorando por un destino que le parecía injusto, solo unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su estupor.

Joven Asur Harashad - el señor de la casa, mi amo Asur Tharisag celebrara pronto la cena del día, se requiere su asistencia a la mesa de mi señor – dijo una voz suave

Me honra su invitación – respondió Kiran con la voz mas firme que pudo conjurar

Los sirvientes vendrán a prepararlo dentro de 10 minutos, mi señor – volvió a decir la voz detrás de la puerta, Kiran sintió los pasos alejarse, se puso de pie y se acerco a la fuente con agua que se encontraba en la habitación – mi habitación – pensó Kiran con amargura, se lavo del rostro las lágrimas, y sereno su espíritu lo que mas pudo, al momento que 5 sirvientes entraron por la puerta para prepararlo para la cena con Asur Tharisag y su familia – sus carceleros.

Cuando estuvo listo, uno de los sirvientes lo guio hacia el salón en donde se celebraría la cena y también su llegada, le explicaba, mientras recorrían los pasillos, sin embargo, para Kiran todo era un murmullo lejano.

Al llegar al salón 4 figuras ya se encontraban a la mesa, el señor de la Casa de las Espinas, Asur Tharisag, “el señor de la paz” , a su lado, la que Kiran suponía era la Dama Ebimu, toda radiante con sus tocados y sedas, sentada al lado del Señor ya cada lado de la mesa se encontraban los hijos del matrimonio, Kiran solo podía deducir que el mayor debía ser Asur Tayak, y el menor Ataru, el cual aún era un semi dios.

Asur Harashad, bienvenido por favor tomad asiento y acompáñanos en esta noche.

Mi señor me honra al invitarme a su mesa – respondió Kiran mientras hacía una prolongada reverencia, puede que no le gustara la situación en la que se encontraba, pero no iba a avergonzar a su casa con malos modales.

No es un encanto- comento la Dama Ebimu, señalando el asiento al lado de su hijo mayor – sentaos mi joven señor, por favor

Kiran hizo lo que se le pidió, sin embargo, durante la cena, hablaba solo cuando se dirigían a él, de lo contrario permanecía en el más absoluto silencio.

Al terminar la cena, músicos y juglares llenaron la estancia para celebrar la alianza de las Casas de las Espinas y Fieras, Kiran al ver que nadie le prestaba mucha atención, se retiro lentamente hacia uno de los jardines del palacio, necesitaba alejarse de la mentira, lo trataban como un huésped, pero en su corazón sabia que era un prisionero, uno valioso, pero prisionero, al fin y al cabo.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra que se encontraba frente a una fuente y se permitió un momento de relajo, la música de la fiesta de llegaba lejana, pero se obligo a no prestarle atención, fijo su mirada en las estrellas, el cielo nocturno se comenzaba a nublar, pronto comenzarían las lluvias, con lo que quedaría atrapado en esta prisión, no tendría a donde ir, ya que en la selva nada sobrevive a la diosa de la lluvia.

Pareces triste – dijo una voz a las espaldas de Kiran, sobresaltándolo, de un salto se puso de pie y enfrento a aquel que lo sacaba de su tan necesitada paz.

Asur Tayak - dijo Kiran, tratando de recomponerse, no debía mostrar debilidad y menos frente al heredero de la Casa de las Espinas

Razen – dijo Asur Tayak, al ver que Kiran no hacía movimiento alguno volvió a decir – mi nombre es Razen, puedes llamarme de esa manera Asur Harashad si así lo deseas

¿Y si no lo deseo? – pregunto Kiran, sin poder contenerse.

Espero que lo hagas – dijo Razen sin inmutarse por la osada respuesta de Kiran

Kiran, por su parte no sabia como reaccionar frente a la presencia de Razen, no sabía porque estaba hay con él en esos momentos, ni siquiera sabia por que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

Necesita algo de mi Asur Tayak- se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Kiran, percibiendo una ligera cara de molestia por parte de Razen al usar su nombre de dios, lo cual sin saber porque, produjo satisfacción en Kiran – si necesita este lugar, me retirare enseguida, con su permiso.

Sin embargo, al empezar su retirada Razen tomo el brazo de Kiran para detener su camino, Kiran sintió la mano firme, pero suave de Razen, el cual lo miraba con unos ojos azules tan profundos como el cielo de las temporadas secas, por un momento se perdió en ellos, se ahogo en ellos, hasta que sintió su brazo libre solo unos segundos más tarde, pero que se sintieron como horas completas

Lo lamento – dijo Razen, mientras lo soltaba – no quise ser descortés, por favor sigue tu camino Asur Harashad

Kiran – dijo Kiran sin saber muy bien porque – Mi nombre es Kiran.

Kiran – repitió Razen como en un murmullo, mirando nuevamente a Kiran a los ojos

El corazón de Kiran cabalgo dentro de su pecho como nunca lo había sentido, nunca nadie había dicho su nombre con tanta suavidad, ni su madre, ni su padre y menos un dios guerrero.

Rápidamente balbuceo una excusa y se retiró a su cuarto - su prisión – no debía olvidar, él no era un invitado en ese palacio, era un prisionero, un seguro para de Paz.

Sin embargo, no podía olvidar los ojos azules de Asur Tayak, la forma en que le sostuvo el brazo, para evitar que no se marchara, la forma en que dijo su nombre como un susurro, con afecto.

Se aseo y me tendió en la cama, cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar los sentimientos que se enredaban en su interior, olvidar el susurro de su nombre, olvidar esos ojos azules.  

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Los meses del Monzón

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Kiran a la Casa de las Espinas.

Dos semanas desde que su padre se había ido y lo había dejado como un prisionero.

Dos semanas desde que su camino se cruzo con el de Razen 

Dos semanas …

La rutina de Kiran era sencilla en muchos aspectos, por la mañana se levantaba al alba, desayunaba a la mesa del señor Asur Tharisag y los demás miembros de la familia, luego se le permitía formar parte de las prácticas de combate con los demás dioses de la casa, lo cual agradecía, ya que de esta manera podía probar que no era una simple ofrenda de paz. Él era Asur Harashad “el dios siempre joven”, heredero de la casa de las Fieras, y les demostraría a todos esos dioses de lo que estaba hecho, sin embargo, muchos de los otros dioses de la casa de las Espinas lo trataban con desprecio o simplemente lo ignoraban, la mente de Kiran era un murmullo de ideas, su corazón un manojo de emociones, ¿acaso no era digno de entrenar con ellos?, ¿acaso los había ofendido de alguna forma? 

Una mañana, después del desayuno se dirigió directamente al patio de entrenamiento, pensando en que tal vez podría entrenar solo unas horas sin la mirada inquisidora de los demás dioses sobre él. 

Pero si es Asur Harashad – dijo un dios a espaldas de Kiran, el cual cerro los ojos tratando de regularizar sus emociones, solo habían pasado dos horas desde que comenzó su entrenamiento, su paz se había acabado.

Mi señor – respondió Kiran cortésmente – lamento haber comenzado sin ustedes, por favor aceptad mis disculpas  
No te preocupes Harashad – dijo otro de los dioses – está bien si quieres practicar solo, de esa manera los demás no tendremos que contenernos contigo  
Los demás dioses rompieron a reír frente a la “broma” de su compañero, Kiran apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, debía conservar la calma, debía conservar su lugar  
Muchas gracias mi señor – contesto Kiran con un tono cortante- si me disculpa – hizo una reverencia haciendo ademan de retirarse  
Espera Harashad – lo llamo el primer dios – entrena con nosotros, prometemos no lastimarte…tanto – sus compañeros volvieron a reír  
Me alaga mi señor – contesto Kiran – pero será en otra ocasión – y con esas palabras dejo las risas de los otros dioses atrás  
Cuando ya no las escucho, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, quería escapar, quería irse de ese lugar en donde no se le respetaba, quería gritar, golpear y matar a esos estúpidos dioses.

En su carrera llego hasta uno de los jardines mas alejados del palacio, cansado, se recostó contra uno de los arboles del jardín.

¡¡¡Estúpidos, insolentes, los odio!!! – Kiran golpeo el árbol donde se encontraba tan fuerte que una cuantas hojas se desprendieron de sus copas – estúpidos – volvió a decir, seguido de otro golpe, y luego otro, y luego otro, hasta que los puños de Kiran comenzaron a sangrar, sin embargo, no sentía dolor, solo ira, pena, rabia, volvió a lanzar otro golpe, pero algo detuvo su puño a escasos centímetros de la corteza maltratada del árbol, Kiran sintió un fuerte agarre en el antebrazo y al girar la cabeza para ver quien había parado su puño, se encontró con esos ojos azules de hace dos semanas.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto Razen sin soltar el brazo de Kiran

Suéltame – pidió Kiran, pero el agarre de Razen era fuerte – que me sueltes Te digo

¿seguirás golpeando el árbol?, porque si es así, no lo hare – contesto Razen 

¿Qué te importa? Suéltame ahora – dijo Kiran, tratando de soltarse de Razen 

Te estas haciendo daño, claro que me importa, si me permites tratarte las heridas, te soltare, pero solo si lo prometes – Contesto Razen 

Kiran soltó un largo suspiro y se relajo al ver que no tenía más opción que aceptar las condiciones de Razen – de acuerdo

Razen sonrió y lentamente solo el brazo de Kiran

Por allá hay un banco, toma asiento y volveré con los vendajes en breve – ordeno Razen ,Kiran obedeció en silencio y vio como Razen se marchaba, al cabo de unos minutos lo vio aparecer con una caja, la cual debía contener los utensilios para tratar sus manos, hasta el momento no había reparado en ellas, pero ahora que estaba mas tranquilo, noto que estaban sangrando y se estaban tornando moradas en los lugares cercanos a las heridas, pensó resignado que no podría usarlas para combatir por unos días, lo cual lo ponía aun mas furioso consigo mismo, inconscientemente apretó los puños, dejando escapar un leve quejido.

No deberías hacer eso – dijo Razen arrodillándose frente a Kiran tomando sus manos lastimadas entre las suyas – sólo harás que las heridas se abran más. 

El contacto de las manos de Razen sobre las manos de Kiran era suave, con suma habilidad comenzó a limpiar y a vendar las heridas 

Tienes practica – comento Kiran, tratando de disolver el silencio que se había formado.

Mi hermano pequeño siempre se lastima – comento Razen sonriendo ante el recuerdo de su hermano – yo atiendo sus heridas, no le gusta que lo vean débil, sobre todo nuestro padre.  
Ataru – dijo Kiran 

Si, Ataru – confirmo Razen levantando la vista para mirar a Kiran a los ojos – creo que ustedes se llevarían bien 

Yo… - comenzó a contestar Kiran, pero Razen lo interrumpió.

Me dirás por que estabas golpeando el árbol, se te veía muy alterado, si alguien te hizo o dijo algo para ponerte así, dímelo, yo lo destruiré 

El rostro de Razen estaba tan serio cuando pronuncio esas palabras que Kiran por un momento le creyó, en el fondo de su corazón quería creer en las palabras de Razen, quiera creer que alguien en ese lugar se preocupaba por él 

Pues entonces tendrás que destruirme – respondió Kiran apartando su mirada de los ojos azules de Razen, pues sentía que de alguna manera esos ojos podían saber lo que se escondía en lo mas profundo de su alma 

Las manos de Razen se cerraron aun mas en torno a las de Kiran, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Entonces dime que hacer – dijo Razen al cabo de un rato 

¿qué? – pregunto Kiran confundido

Dime que tengo que hacer para que dejes de lastimarte, dime que tengo que hacer y lo hare – contesto Razen, la seriedad en su rostro era inquebrantable 

¿Por qué? – pregunto Kiran 

Porque me importas – fue la respuesta de Razen 

¿importarte? – el tono de Kiran paso del confundido al molesto – como podría yo importarle al heredero de la casa de las Espinas, esta es la única vez que hemos cruzado más de dos palabras, no nos conocemos, tú no me conoces – Kiran trato de liberar sus manos del agarre de Razen, pero este no las soltó.

Entonces déjame conocerte – fueron las palabras de Razen, acercándose a Kiran desde su posición en el suelo – déjame conocerte, Kiran, deja que sea yo quien alivie tu pena.

Kiran miraba a Razen como si a este le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza 

Estás loco – fue lo único que Kiran logro decir.

Posiblemente – dijo Razen – pero eso no quita que las palabras que he pronunciado no sean verdaderas - Razen soltó una de las manos de Kiran, solo para tomar el rostro de este y que sus miradas se encontraran - Yo Asur Tayak, Hijo de Asur Tharisag, heredero de la casa de las espiras, te prometo a ti Asur Harashad, Kiran, que antes de que los meses del monzón lleguen a su fin, me permitirás entrar en tu corazón y antes de que los meses del monzón terminen escuchare mi nombre salir de tus labios.

Kiran sintió como la mano de Razen soltaba su rostro solo para volver a tomar sus manos y atraerlas hacia él y depositar un suave beso en ellas, luego vio cómo se ponía de pie y se marchaba sin decir nada más.

Kiran solo podía sentir un fuerte calor que le quemaba las entrañas, podía escuchar su corazón en los oídos, como quiera abrirse paso entre sus costillas y salir de su pecho.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando el lugar exacto en donde Razen había estado arrodillado frente a él y había pronunciado esa promesa, hasta que algo húmedo se posó sobre su mejilla, ¿lluvia? Se pregunto a si mismo, saliendo de su estupor levanto la vista hacia el cielo que se teñía de gris, las primeras nubes se estaban formando, los meses del monzón comenzaban. 

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

comentarios y Kudos son bienvenidos ;)


	3. Delirios

Kiran no recordaba mucho de las cosas sucedidas en los últimos días.

Kiran solo sentía…

Por ejemplo, sentía la suavidad de la cama en la que se encontraba, sentía las suaves sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, pero, sobre todo, sentía una mano sobre la suya, siempre presente, siempre cerca de él.

A veces también escuchaba…

Por ejemplo, escuchaba voces lejanas que hablaban de él, de cómo estaba progresando, de lo valiente que había sido, pero sobre todo escuchaba una voz que le pedía que abriera los ojos, que se quedara con él, que no le dejara.

Pero en sus delirios Kiran no sabía quién era esa persona que le hablaba tan suavemente, que apretaba su mano con delicadeza, que no dejaba que se hundiera en ese mundo de oscuridad en el que se encontraba.

¿Cuántos días había pasado así? Kiran no lo sabía, pero cada vez que esa voz le pedía hacer algo, como apretar su mano en señal de que lo escuchaba o que abriera sus ojos, trataba de reunir sus escasas fuerzas para complacerlo, pero estaba débil, ¿por qué? No lo sabía.

Kiran solo quería dormir, en su inconsciencia le pidió a esa voz que lo esperara un poco más. 

Razen no sabía cuantos días habían pasado desde que Kiran cayera enfermo.

Razen solo sentía...

Por ejemplo, sentía impotencia, rabia, ira… él era el heredero de su casa y aun así no podía hacer nada más que esperar sentado junto a la cama de Kiran a que este despertara.

Sentía también la mano fría del más joven bajo la suya, la cual no había soltado desde que se le permitió estar junto a él.

Sentía la respiración calmada de Kiran, las lluvias habían comenzado a caer sin misericordia hacia 2 días. Kiran llevaba inconsciente 5.

Ataru, su hermano pequeño le había contado lo sucedido, un juego estúpido y un descuido tuvieron como consecuencia la mordida de una víbora. Ataru le confeso que Kiran lo había salvado, que se había enfrentado a la serpiente, pero no sin antes recibir en una de sus piernas la mordida venenosa que comenzó rápidamente a hacer efectos en el joven dios.

Cuando Razen se enteró de lo sucedido, Kiran ya estaba en muy mala condición, delirando por la fiebre y gritando de dolor. Los médicos pudieron contrarrestar los efectos del veneno hasta cierto nivel, pero lo demás dependía de Kiran.

Por eso, Razen se había establecido como un guardián, ni su madre, la dama Ebimu, pudo convencerlo de alejarse del lecho de su amado, porque sí, Kiran era su amado.

Lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio.  
Lo supo la noche de su llegada en el jardín, cuando vio su mirada melancólica.  
Lo supo cuando curo su mano herida luego de un ataque de ira y lo sabe ahora que sostiene esta misma mano entre las suyas.

Razen no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que algo cambio. Un latido, dos latidos, una respiración, un pequeño movimiento, un suave quejido y los ojos que tanto anhelaba por fin se abrían ante él,

Kiran – dijo Razen- por fin despiertas.

Que … donde … - Kiran logro decir, aun estaba cansado.

Estás en tu cuarto – contesto Razen – ¿no recuerdas lo que paso?.

Yo – comenzó a contestar Kiran- Ataru, en la selva.

Si – le confirmo Razen- los ataco una víbora, pero tu defendiste a Ataru, le salvaste la vida y por eso la casa de las Espinas te estará siempre agradecido.

Razen levanto la mano de Kiran que no había soltado durante días y la beso- yo te estaré eternamente agradecido.

Kiran débil aun, no sabia que decir, era la segunda vez que Razen besaba sus manos, pero ese gesto lo reconoció, esa voz era la que lo mantenía anclado a la realidad.

Tú – dijo Kiran por fin – eras tú, estuviste aquí todo este tiempo, tu voz, eras tú el que me hablaba.

Si – dijo Razen- te hice una promesa Kiran, y tengo toda la intención de cumplirla.

Yo …- comenzó Kiran, pero en esos momentos entro el medico de la casa y al ver que Kiran por fin estaba consiente le pidió a Razen que le diera un poco de espacio para examinarlo, luego de un rato, le informo de que Kiran ya estaba bien y que con unos días más de descanso estaría completamente recuperado, finalmente le indico a Kiran un par de instrucciones para su recuperación y haciendo una venia se retiró dejando a los dos jóvenes dioses nuevamente solos.

Será mejor que descanses- dijo Razen una vez el medico desapareció por la puerta.

¿te quedaras? – pregunto Kiran, con un tono de súplica que incluso a él le sorprendió, sin embargo, Razen decidió no presionar el tema.

Si eso es lo que deseas – dijo Razen 

Si – respondió Kiran, sin una nota de duda en su voz- es lo que deseo y gracias – al ver que Razen no comprendía su agradecimiento continuo – gracias por no dejarme solo, yo… no tengo a nadie más aquí y sin embargo, me has mostrado amabilidad en donde esperaba encontrar egoísmo, me has mostrado paciencia en donde esperaba encontrar agresión, me has dado compañía cuando esperaba soledad, gracias.

Ante las palabras de Kiran, Razen se encontró sonriendo por primera vez en días, toda la preocupación se había esfumado al ver esos ojos como el fuego enfocados en él y solamente en él.

Sin pensarlo se acerco a Kiran, separando sus manos por primera vez en días, solo para tomar el rostro del más joven, Kiran podía sentir en aliento de Razen contra su rostro, estaban tan cerca que podía ver su propio reflejo en los ojos azules de Razen.

Acortando aun mas la distancia entre ellos Razen poso un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Kiran.

El mundo se detuvo.  
La lluvia parecía haber dejado de caer.

Hay donde los labios de Razen habían tocado su piel, un fuego se formaba calentando su alma y su corazón. 

Kiran cerro los ojos, Razen se separo solo unos segundos para luego depositar otro suave beso sobre su frente, Kiran sin pensarlo soltó un suspiro entrecortado. 

Aun con los ojos cerrados sintió como Razen juntaba su frente con la suya.

No me iré – dijo por fin Razen aun unidos – solo tu voluntad, el deber o la muerte me alejaran de ti.

El mundo dio un giro o tal vez se detuvo, Kiran no lo sabía con certeza, pero las palabras de Razen removieron su ser como nunca nada lo había hecho.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron.

Ahora descansa – dijo Razen depositando otro beso en la frente de Kiran – yo velare tus sueños.

Kiran no quería, pero su cuerpo aún estaba débil y demandaba descanso, extendió su mano en un claro gesto para que Razen la tomara, este sonriendo la enlazo entre las suyas y tomo posición en el asiento en el que había estado los últimos 5 días.

Kiran cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar nuevamente por la inconciencia, en sus sueños le pareció escuchar la vos de Razen, haciendo más promesas de y amor eterno.

En sus sueños, le pareció escuchar que Razen lo llamaba “mi amado”.

En su corazón Kiran deseaba que no fuera solo un sueño. 

 

TBC 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gracias por leer.

Kudos y comentarios son más que bienvenidos :)


	4. Razen

4.- Razen

Faltaba poco menos de un mes para que el final de la época del monzón llegara a su fin, las lluvias eran menos frecuentes y su intensidad había disminuido, pero la mente de Kiran era una tormenta sin indicios de llegar a su fin, y su corazón no le ayudaba.

Luego de la fiebre sufrida por la mordedura de víbora, Kiran empezó a descubrir que la compañía de Razen le era más necesaria de lo que le gustaría admitir, el joven dios guerrero se había instalado poco a poco en su corazón.

Kiran se encontró a si mismo pasando noches enteras pensando en como seria su vida si elegía quedarse en el palacio como Razen, mas de una vez le había solicitado, o si debía volver a su hogar. Cuando recién comenzó su estadía en la casa de las espinas jamás se lo hubiera cuestionado, ahora sin embargo ya no estaba tan seguro.

Kiran – la voz siempre dulce de Razen, lo saco de sus pensamientos 

Asur Tayak – lo saludos Kiran, quien a pesar de lo confundido que se sentía, se negaba a llamarlo por su nombre, por lo menos no en voz alta, además debía admitir que le gustaba ver el pequeño gesto de disgusto que hacia Razen cada vez que se dirigía a él por su nombre divino.

¿en qué pensabas? – pregunto Razen tomando lugar al lado de Kiran en el balcón donde se encontraban para mirar los jardines.

Si te soy sincero, pues en ti – respondió Kiran

Razen lo miro un poco sorprendido, por lo general le costaba mas sacarle las respuestas Kiran.

Bueno, eso me alegra – dijo Razen al cabo de un rato – mi intención es ocupar tus pensamientos en cada momento.

Pues para mi es un problema – dijo Kiran 

¿Problema? – Pregunto Razen, su voz sonaba un poco triste, Kiran se pregunto si era verdad o solo lo imaginaba – yo no quiero ser un problema para ti Kiran- continuo Razen tomando su mano – dime que hacer para arreglarlo.

Pues – comenzó Kiran – para empezar, deja de portarte así conmigo 

¿así? – pregunto confundido Razen

Como si te importara – aclaro Kiran 

pero tú me importas – dijo Razen acercándose a Kiran – me importas mucho.

No lo entiendo – dijo Kiran cerrando los ojos, no podía mantener la mirada puesta en Razen y mantener la condura al mismo tiempo.

No hay nada que entender – dijo Razen tomando el rostro de Kiran – me gustas – dijo- me gustas mucho, Kiran 

Kiran sintió como Razen juntaba sus labios con los suyos, abrió los ojos sorprendido

Un beso

Razen lo estaba besando

Su cuerpo se tensó por un momento, pero luego se dejó llevar, los labios de Razen eran suaves, su tacto era firme, pero no demandante, Kiran se obligó a relajarse, Razen al sentir que el cuerpo de Kiran no se alejaba soltó la mano de este para sostenerlo por la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos, los brazos de Kiran por instinto se sujetaron al cuerpo de Razen para mantener el equilibrio, la mano de Razen comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y los labios de Kiran comenzaron a responder el beso de Razen, moviéndose al ritmo que marcaba el mayor.

Cuando la necesidad de aire fue mayor, Razen se separo de Kiran, dejando un camino de besos por todo el rostro del menor. 

Razen – Dijo Kiran como en un suspiro.

Por fin – Dijo Razen con una sonrisa en sus labios – si besarte era lo que se necesitaba para que me llamaras por mi nombre, lo hubiera echo la primera vez que te vi  
Si lo hubieras echo - dijo Kiran mirando a Razen a los ojos – ten por seguro que te hubiera golpeado.

Razen soltó una pequeña risa para luego volver a besar a Kiran, esta vez con más pasión, invadiendo la boca del menor, transmitiendo todo lo que sentía por él.

Kiran se sintió temblar entre los brazos de Razen, se olvido de todo y de todos, solo existían ellos dos en ese momento. 

Razen atrajo a Kiran más hacia su cuerpo de ser posible y así permanecieron por mucho tiempo, entre besos y abrazos, pero sin llegar a más, ya había tiempo para más, se dijo a si mismo Kiran.

Una suave lluvia había comenzado a caer, mientras ellos continuaban besándose, tal vez la ultima de la temporada, pero eso a Kiran ya no le importaba, su decisión estaba tomada. 

 

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ 

 

Kiran jamás pensó que todo terminaría así…

En una tierra lejana…

Ahogándose en su propia sangre…

Ataru a su lado, sujetando su mano …

Lejos de su amor …

Podía escuchar la voz de Ataru llamándolo, pero a él ya nada le importaba, ya nada tenia sentido, sin Razen a su lado ya no tenía fuerzas.

Ataru, ya es tarde. Dile a Razen … que lo intenté – dijo, con su voz que era como un gruñido -. Dile… que quise ser… más que una sombra. Por él. Solo por él. Dile que … fallé. No pude. Llegó el momento de ceder, de romperme … también yo.

Kiran escuchaba el lejano murmullo de la voz de Ataru, una suave presión en su mano, la misma que Razen gustaba de sujetar cuando caminaban juntos por los jardines de la casa de las espinas, la misma que besaba cada vez que debían separarse, la misma que sujetaba después de hacer el amor.

Ahora esa mano estaba fría, sin su toque, sin sus besos…

Jamás volvería a verlo, pues aun en la muerte estarían separados, Razen ascendería como uno de los antiguos dragones y Kiran… Kiran no seria mas que polvo en la tierra.  
Cerrando los ojos, Kiran, el dios siempre joven dijo sus últimas palabras, esperando que su voz llegara hasta donde su amado, esperando que cruzara las montañas que los separaban, esperando poder verlo una última vez.

 

“Te amo

Razen “

 

 

 

FIN

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Hasta aquí, muchas gracias a todos por leer.  
Uno de los párrafos del final es un extracto exacto del libro “el príncipe de los cuatro vientos”  
Me gusta mucho esta pareja, lastima que no tuvieron un “happy ever after” como se merecían.  
Tal vez en otra vida… se lo merecen

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi versión de como Kiran y Razen se conocieron y se enamoraron .. por que ellos merecían algo mejor TT-TT, sobre todo Kiran  
> los capítulos están basados en pequeños guiños que Ataru va dando en "El principe de los cuatro Vientos" de como era Kiran cuando recién llego a la casa de las Espinas y también en la conversación que sostienen ambos al final del libro.
> 
>  
> 
> Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joseph Michael Brennan y a la saga "Las cenizas de juramento"


End file.
